marcando territorio
by voltina snape
Summary: Él no planeo que las cosas fueran asi, siemplemente sucedio. Ira, celos, violencia y sentimientos reprimidos saliendo a la luz. perry X doof X peter.


Hola, soy Voltina Snape y aquí traigo un fanfic triple, es un Perry X doof X peter. Lo había escrito hace un tiempo, solo le quite el polvo y lo subi aquí, pues esta pareja tiene pocos trabajos y casi todos son de la misma autora.

Creo que mi siguiente fic será de hey arnold! Un Eugene X curly (dos perdedores adorables!)

Gracias por leer este fic, y muchas mas gracias si dejas un comentario! Si permitiera responder los comentarios, les juro que lo haría.

**T . T . T . T . T . **

"¿en que momento había perdido el control de la situación? el control de su vida? no lo sabía. la minúscula parte de su cerebro que aun estaba trabajando no podía dejar de tratar de encontrar en vano la respuesta a esta pregunta. Ayer era un alegre y malvado soltero lleno de ambiciones y metas, dispuesto a triunfar y darse a conocer en todo el mundo. Y al día siguiente era un viejo frustrado que había fracasado en todo lo que intento, se le había pasado la juventud en vano y estaba teniendo sexo anal con un panda y un ornitorrinco a la vez. ¿como había podido descender tanto?"

Yo pensaba  
Que podía  
Dominar la situación  
Y ahora vengo a darme cuenta de mi error  
Suponía que tenia controlada la emoción  
Pero soy como una nena en camisón.

-Perry el ornitorrinco, espera, esto no es lo que parece- estaba en su departamento y Perry lo taladraba con una mirada asesina mientras observaba el panda con sombrero que había aparecido del otro lado de la puerta del armario. Lo ultimo que Heinz quería en el mundo es que Perry tuviera esa impresión de el. Tal vez la ultima impresión...  
-es que... bueno... Peter el panda y yo nos conocimos en una convención malvada en Seattle, el frustro mis planes... yo no lo planee, solo sucedió...- pero el agente ya no tenía intenciones de escuchar sus pobres excusas, lo aparto de un empujon y se abalanzo sobre Peter.

- no, esperen, no peleen!- pero nadie lo oía; ambos enemigos rodaban enlazados es una violenta disputa por el terreno. Sin importarle si salía herido, se coloco en el medio y los separo a duras penas.  
-aguarden, no peleen, no lo merezco, la culpa de todo esto es mía. Debí hacer las cosas correctamente y [...] pero una vez mas Perry parecía no tener intenciones de oirlo, porque lo tomo del cabello con violencia y de un jalon lo empujó hacia el y lo besó con lascivia.

Y es que a cada nuevo intento  
Ya ni yo me creo el cuento  
De que vaya algo a cambiar  
Ya así me entrego al baile sin pensar.

Doof se quedo completamente petrificado. el siempre había amado a Perry, pero no creyo que este le correspondiera, nunca dio señales de ello.  
"no seas tan ingenuo, solo esta marcando su territorio frente a Peter!" dijo enérgicamente su cerebro "te esta declarando su propiedad ¡demuéstrales a ambos que no tienes dueño!"  
-alto ahi!- chillo el cientifico, separandose del beso con un fuerte sonido de succión

- yo no soy la mascota de nadie, acepto que esto es mi culpa pero nada les da derecho a jugar asi con [...] ahora fue Peter quien lo tomo del cabello con tanta violencia que le hizo daño, lo puso a su altura y le empujo la lengua tan hondamente que casi le produce una arcada. Peter y Perry comenzaron a forcejear la cabeza de Doof, besandolo alternadamente uno y luego otro, peleandose por besarlo mas y mejor. En ese momento, Heinz se dio cuenta de que no era una cuestión romantica: ambos agentes estaban peleando por la superioridad sobre el otro, el solo era el intermediario. Podría haber sido el o cualquier otra cosa. Era tan simple como eso.  
Se aparto entre forcejeos de ambos y se alejo de ellos tambaleandose hacia atras, chocando con la mesa y haciendo que las manzanas de la frutera que estaba encima salieran rodando por todo el piso.  
-alto ahi los dos! ¿Quien se creen que soy yo? ¿un juguete sin voluntad propia que se deja hacer cualquier cosa? ¡pues no! yo tengo dignidad, y autorespeto, y no voy a petmitir que [...] pero las palabras se le congelaron en la boca; Perry le había dado un terrible puñetazo en el estomago quitandole completamente el aliento. Para ser tan pequeño Perry tenía una fuerza descomunal. Cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetandose el vientre con la boca abierta en un desesperado intento de tomar aire. Trato de escapar de alli gateando pero sintió que cuatro manos pequeñas lo tomaban de los tobillos y lo jalaban hacia atras. Por primera vez en su vida realmente sintió miedo de Perry. Y si usaba la razon por dos segundos, meter a su departamento a un perfecto desconocido había sido una imprudencia epica ¿y si Peter el panda era violento? que tal si no era un agente y en realidad era un asesino serial muy habilidoso que fingia ser bueno para meterse a las casas de la gente?  
lo arrastraron hasta la sala y se pusieron los dos frente a el.  
-Perry- balbuceo finalmente al recuperar el aliento- Perry por favor! no me lastimes, sabes lo especial que sos para mi! yo jamas te he hecho daño, nunca podría hacerlo- suplico mirandolo a los ojos. El ornitorrinco le devolvio la mirada, y por unos segundos no fueron necesarias palabras para entender al otro. Pero al parecer al tercero en discordia no le cayó bien tanta comprensión, porque le quito el cinturón a Doof y con el le dio un terrible latigazo en la espalda. el pobre solto un grito de dolor y sorpresa. ante esta accion tan repentina, Perry pareció recordar de golpe la presencia de Peter y la situación en que se encontro con el; entonces saco unas esposas del sombrero y le esposo las manos a la espalda. Una lengua aspera y tibia le arranco un estremecimiento al pasearse por su oreja, aunque no pudo distinguir de quien era.  
-e... esperen... que estan haciendo? no... no hagan... ¡no se atrevan...!- la voz le temblaba del miedo y la incertidumbre, al sentir unas poderosas zarpas desgarrandole la polera y la camisa, dejandolo con el torso desnudo. Unos debiles arañazos habían quedado marcados en su piel.  
Lo tumbaron boca arriba en la alfombra, y mientras Peter le quitaba el pantalon Perry comenzó a pellizcarle los pezones. Doof cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando no mostrar debilidad ante eso, pero era una tarea muy dificil teniendo en cuenta que siempre había soñado un roce de ese tipo con su nemesis. Esos pequeños dedos pellizcandolo le enviaban descargas electricas a todo el cuerpo, acelerandole el pulso y agitando su respiración. Otro par de manos mullidas le hicieron saber que había quedado desnudo de la cintura para abajo cuando estas se comenzaron a pasear por sus tobillos y ascendian habilmente por toda su piel. Su respiracion se agitaba lentamente al sentir esas manos increiblemente suaves subiendo por su cuerpo, delineando las rodillas y deteniendose ligeramente en la parte interna de los muslos. Finalmente se le escapo un quejidito de placer, al no poder ocultar mas que estaba disfrutando de cierta manera esa extraña situacion. Perry tomo eso como una declaracion de derrota, lo coloco boca abajo suavemente y acerco la ingle a su rostro de Heinz, dejando ver claramente sus intenciones. Tal vez el tenia nubilado el cerebro por lo placentero y apremiante de la situación, porque no dudo mas de unos segundos en engullir completamente la entrepierna de su enemigo.

Y así, pasa el tiempo, gira el mundo  
Y sigo siempre igual  
Soy una victima de mi debilidad.

Su lengua se paseaba lentamente por ese pequeño cuerpo, y no falto mucho para que el pene del ornitorrinco comenzara a salir de la vaina; signo de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Cuando estuvo completamente afuera alejo el rostro levemente para darle lamiditas y suaves mordiscos desde la base hasta la punta, saboreandolo lentamente y disfrutando del placer que sentía al hacer eso y del que le estaba provocando a Perry. Al estar tan concentrado en la felacion, lanzo un sofocado quejido de sorpresa al sentir un golpe seco en su trasero. Giro la cabeza cuanto pudo para ver lo que pasaba ahi atras, y vio a a Peter dandole suaves nalgadas con el cinturon.  
-aah! basta, no ¡aahhhh!  
era muy dificl decir que le provocaba eso, era una sensacion extraña. el latigazo le daba dolor, aunque se mantenia en la barrera de lo placentero y lo tolerable, le recordó cuando era un niño pequeño en su Alemania natal y lo padre le daba nalgadas cuando se movía mientras trabajaba como gnomo en su propio patio. Se había olvidado por un segundo que no estaba solo con el, y Perry aprovecho su breve distraccion para meterle el pene hasta la garganta agarrandolo de sorpresa.  
Ahora era el agente el que marcaba el ritmo, rapido y salvaje, jalandole con fuerza el cabello y llenandole la boca de liquido preseminal y obligandolo a lanzar inentendibles quejidos guturales. Pero no quería acabar tan rapido y no poder enseñarle al malvado cientifico quien mandaba, asi que se salió de su boca para reservar lo mejor. Ahora con el pene ya lubricado, se coloco entre sus piernas y con los dedos empezo a dilatarle suavemente la entrada.  
-ey, basta... no...ya se lo que intentas... no quiero que...- pero ya no era capaz de decir nada coherente, no sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder y teniendo los dedos de su nemesis explorando su zona mas sensible. Perry lo tomo de las caderas y lo penetro de una sola estocada sin consideracion alguna. Doof lanzo un grito de dolor y placer. Las embestidas empezaron rapidamente, primero suave y despues muy duro. Perry estaba mas dotado de lo que imagino, podía sentir ese grueso y humedo miembro retorciendose dentro de sus entrañas, ensanchandolo por la fuerza y haciendolo gritar de placer. Al estar cada fibra de su cuerpo sensible al 100%, tambien noto que ademas del pene habia un par de dedos aun en su entrada ¿que quería decir eso? la respuesta le llego rapidamente, cuando sintio que un segundo falo se abría paso a la fuerza a la par del primero. La embestida fue tan rapida y seca que no tuvo tiempo de gitar, solo abrio los ojos y la boca de par en par en un mudo grito de dolor y sorpresa. Pero como si una doble penetracion no fuera lo bastante cruel, Peter aprovecho el momento para tomar una de las manzanas que habían quedado en el piso y se la metió en la boca a modo de mordaza. Las embestidas se reanudaron de la manera mas cruel, y el no podía siquiera gritar porque esa estupida manzana lo silenciaba. El dolor mas profundo y el placer mas prohibido embargaban cada fibra de su ser al sentir esos dos individuos penetrandolo duramente una y otra vez, dandole salvajes estocadas que martilleaban con violencia su pequeña entrada, una y otra vez; ambos sacaban el miembro hasta la punta y tomandolo de las caderas se lo volvían a enterrar hasta la base, clavandole las garras y llenandolo de rasguños.  
-mmmmgggh! fffgggshhh! MMMMMMMMMH!- gimio duramente, con la saliva escurriendosele por el menton y manchando la alfombra.  
Pero el tampoco podía fingir inocencia, no era la primera vez que "experimentaba con su cuerpo". Recordó aquella vez, hace mucho tiempo en Gimmelshtump, en el baño de varones de la escuela cuando perdió la virginidad. Se estaba lavando las manos y estaba a punto de volver a clases cuando unas manos infantiles le cubrieron los ojos y lo empujaron al interior de un cubiculo. Solo alcanzo a preguntar "¿que esta pasando, es una broma?" cuando una de esas dos manos le alzaba el vestidito rosa y le bajaba los calzones. Algo pequeño pero si muy rigido comenzó a entrar suavemente en su traserito, arrancandole un gemido tembloroso. El vaiven era impreciso y descuidado pero cada pequeña estocada lograba dar en el punto preciso. El pequeño Heinz se limitaba a gemir y temblar mientras su desconocido amante lo hacía suyo sin dejar de cubrirle los ojos con una mano y con la otra exploraba timidamente su entrepierna. Ambos acabaron a la vez, y cuando tuvo fuerzas para abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor estaba solo otra vez, con las trusas en las rodillas y la pegajosa semilla escurriendosele por las piernas. Jamas supo el nombre del niño, o siquiera quien fue; solo supo que fue su primera vez, y la mejor de su vida.  
Pero esta nueva experiencia superaba por mucho a la primera; Perry y Peter no eran niños inexpertos, ambos sabían lo que hacían y los dos lograban golpearle su punto sensible en cada embestida, sacandole gritos orgasmicos que se perdían detras de la improvisada mordaza mientras cuatro zarpas le recorrian la piel dejandole salvajes rasguños, torturándolo de placer sin darle un segundo de descanso. El ritmo se hizo mas salvaje y frenetico, el placer y el dolor se arremolinaban dentro de el, ya no sabía quien era ni donde estaba, y cuando creyo que iba a desfallecer, sintió una poderosa explosion en su ser y luego un terrible cansancio. Se echo sobre su vientre en la alfombra y sintio su propia humedad contra el. Los dos agentes aun lo obligaban a mantener el trasero en alto pues ellos no habían terminado.  
Mientras estaba desnudo, cubierto de sudor, sangre y saliva recostado en un charco de su propio semen esperando a que el ornitorrinco y el panda se cansaran de partirle el culo se puso a pensar:  
¿en que momento había perdido el control de la situacion? el control de su vida? no lo sabía. La minuscula parte de su cerebro que aun estaba trabajando no podía dejar de tratar de encontrar en vano la respuesta a esta pregunta. ¿Como había podido descender tanto?.  
No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que notó que un espeso liquido lo llenaba abundantemente por dentro y se escurria por sus piernas. Igual que aquella vez. Sintió que le quitaban las esposas y se saco la manzana de la boca lenta y trabajosamente. Se dio la vuelta con aplomo y echo un vistazo a su alrededor. No había señal alguna de Peter (pajaro que comió, voló), pero giro justo a tiempo para ver a Perry montandose al marco de la ventana con el paracaidas puesto. Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente una vez mas, y por segunda vez en el día no hicieron falta palabras para que ambos fueran capaces de ver en el corazón del otro.  
Su vida siempre fue una larga serie de desgracias y una enorme decepcion para si mismo y para sus seres queridos, pero si había logrado encontrar una pizca de felicidad junto al ser que realmente amaba, su vida había valido ligeramente la pena.


End file.
